


Private Life: Strange Circumstances

by lhigginns67



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhigginns67/pseuds/lhigginns67
Summary: Two months on. Sarah Jane and Terry are called on by a mother whose son has been missing for the last week. But something doesn't add up.





	1. One

'I have to say, it's a pleasant change that the contents of my attic haven't overwhelmed someone, for once.'

At her computer, Sarah Jane curiously studied Terry's gaze at the many objects and artefacts surrounding them. He leaned back on the sofa.

'I'm not being a bother, then?'

Sarah Jane shook her head.

'If we're doing this case together, you may as well become familiar with my workspace.'

It seemed like the right time, Sarah Jane thought. With his cancer and that, why not?

'And what's special about this Billy Bryson? What's Mr Smith told you?'

Sarah Jane turned to Mr Smith.

'The circumstances surrounding his disappearance,' she said. 'As horrible as they were.'

Terry looked at the screen.

'I suppose you want to talk to his mother?'

Sarah Jane nodded.

'Expecting us this afternoon.'

'Us?'

'You can take notes,' Sarah Jane smiled.

It would be good to get this story out there.

Marie Bryson clutched a tissue, her eyes red-rimmed. Her blonde bob perfectly accompanied her blue blouse and black trousers.

'We won't keep you long, Mrs Bryson,' Sarah Jane said, glancing at Terry's blank notebook. 'We're quite grateful for your time.'

Marie nodded.

'What have you told the police?'

'The usual - when I last saw him, that it wasn't typical behaviour for Billy.'

Sarah Jane nodded at Terry to begin.

'What about the circumstances?'

Marie wiped her eyes.

'I tried my best. I couldn't quite...'

'It's all right, Mrs Bryson,' Sarah Jane said with utter reassurance.

Terry looked at Marie, then scribbled across the page.

'Why might he have been near a stream, do you think?'

'I don't know,' Marie replied. 'He's a phobia of them, for God's sake.'

Terry nodded, continuing to scribble.

'Just for clarification,' Sarah Jane said. 'How would you describe him? His personality?'

Marie lowered her tissue.

'Outgoing, but sensitive. Got on pretty well with everyone. His mates adored him.'

Sarah Jane and Terry nodded.

'Wouldn't be the kind to wander off, or anything?' asked Terry.

Marie shook her head.

'Not easily influenced either. Bit of a stickler for timekeeping.'

Sarah Jane looked at Terry's notes.

'Plenty of people who go missing do turn up,' she said. 'I hope Billy will be one of them.'

Marie nodded.

Sarah Jane genuinely did. No parent deserved such a terrible thing. None.


	2. Two

'Why do you think she'd lie?'

Terry and Sarah Jane sat in her car. Sarah Jane's arms were folded.

'What sixteen year-old isn't easily influenced, Terry?'

'Did the report say whether Billy was with anyone else at the time?'

The original report had to be right. Why would Marie lie? Sarah Jane absolutely wanted to believe Marie. That Billy was lost, and would be found.

'I don't believe so.'

Terry sighed.

'So, if you think she's lying...do you think she wants our attention?'

'Maybe.'

'I don't suppose you think there isn't a Billy Bryson, or that it's aliens?'

God, she wasn't a conspiracy theorist.

'Something has to be wrong.'

Terry sat up.

'Her mind might just be a bit muddled up at the moment,' said Terry. 'I think she's telling the truth.'

Knock, knock.

Sarah Jane approached her front door, opening it. A male police officer greeted her.

'Sarah Jane Smith?'

'Yes?'

'You'll have to come down to the station to answer some questions.'

What was going on?

'About what?'

The officer didn't break his stare.

'An article you published about the Billy Bryson case.'

What?

'Accusing the mother of lying, and attention-seeking.'

What the hell was going on?

'I didn't-'

'You'll have to come with me, Miss Smith.'

Oh, what was this?

Sarah Jane sighed, and followed the officer to his car.


	3. Three

'Just be grateful I'm not putting you in a cell for the night.'

Sarah Jane and the officer stood before Marie's front door. Was someone trying to ruin Sarah Jane's name - again? Yes, she had her suspicions about the meeting yesterday, but she certainly wouldn't write - let alone publish - an article about it.

A few moments later, the door opened to Marie.

'Morning, Mrs Bryson. PC Kingston. Could we come in?'

Marie looked at Sarah Jane.

'Your friend's here - Terry, wasn't it?' she said, motioning them to enter.

'I told her it wasn't you, Sarah Jane.'

All four of them were sat down, each with a cup of tea.

'Then who did write it?' Marie asked, giving Sarah Jane an accusing glare. 'Typical journalist, twisting my words.'

'I would never publish lies, Mrs Bryson. Someone must want to ruin both mine and your name.'

Terry looked at her.

'Do you think it could be Willis?'

Marie glanced between them.

'I'm sorry, who's Willis?'

Sarah Jane sighed.

'We're wondering the same thing.'

Kingston took a SJ of tea.

'Someone been giving you bother?'

Bother wasn't the word, Sarah Jane thought.

'Yeah,' said Terry. 'Could we talk to you about it later?'

Kingston nodded.

Marie lowered her head.

'Billy's out there somewhere, lost and alone. I just want him back.'

'We're doing all we can, Mrs Bryson,' Kingston said. 'Don't-'

'If Billy wasn't easily influenced,' Sarah Jane chipped in. 'Why would he have gone near that stream? Or why might his friends have brought him there?'

Marie grabbed a tissue, sniffing.

'I don't know.'

She looked at Kingston.

'Is that not the sort of thing you'd ask me, officer?'

Kingston took a sip.

'We can't treat it as suspicious yet.'

Sarah Jane sat up.

'Why not?'

'Is it because there isn't a body?' Terry asked.

Marie looked as though she was going to burst into tears.

Kingston looked at him.

'Yes.'

It was rather matter-of-fact.

'I'd like to be alone now,' Marie said, clutching the tissue. 'If you could all leave - thank you, PC Kingston.'

The other three stood up, heading for the living room door.

'Miss Smith?'

Sarah Jane stopped, as the other two left. Marie was looking closer and closer to tears.

'I'm sorry for blaming you.'

Sarah Jane nodded, then left.


	4. Four

'Well, yes, I do still believe her, but...'

Terry sighed, as he and Sarah Jane sat before the television in her living room.

'...police believe they may now be investigating a kidnapping. Sixteen year-old Billy Bryson was last seen nine days-'

Sarah Jane switched the television off. Could it have been Willis? It was always terrible when any person disappeared without a trace. Even more so when the parents lied. Marie Bryson wanted Sarah Jane and Terry's attention. But why?

'You think Willis has kidnapped Billy?'

Sarah Jane sighed.

'I'm beginning to wonder if there perhaps isn't a Billy Bryson, to be honest.'

'And you still don't think aliens are involved?'

Sarah Jane shook her head, then folded her arms.

'Did you get talking to PC Kingston about Willis?'

'Yeah.'

'And?'

Terry leaned back.

'Said they can't really do anything, you know, for the usual police reasons.'

Sarah Jane paused.

'Mrs Bryson seemed rather quick to apologise, I thought. I really do think she's hiding something.'

If Marie was in on it, why would she want her own son to be kidnapped?

Why would she want to do that to attract Sarah Jane and Terry's attention?


	5. Five

'Seems that your suspicions could be right.'

Sarah Jane and Terry looked at the two notes on her table in the attic.

'I've got the boy. Good old fashioned forest, should be a lark. Willis.'

Both had received each note around ten last night. Sarah Jane had to tell Marie.

'Not only that,' Terry said, tearful. Barbara's in hospital with a broken leg. She shouldn't...'

Willis too, no doubt. Terry still believed Marie - wanted to help her - but Willis wasn't having that, the despicable...

Terry bowed his head.

'This happened because of your scepticism of Marie, didn't it?'

Sarah Jane hoped not.

'I don't know,' she said, comforting Terry. 'I think we should inform Kingston, get him to help us search the forest.'

'And you're sure Billy's here, Miss Smith?'

Kingston stood beside Sarah Jane, Terry, and several others, his arms folded.

'He must be,' Terry said. 'Why else would Willis have left both of us the same note?'

'I'm not sure,' said Sarah Jane said. 'But I want him to be.'

'We looking for Willis too?'

'Likely.'

Kingston turned to his fellow officers.

'Split up, and buzz me if you find him.'

The officers nodded and headed off.

By this point, Sarah Jane just wanted Billy Bryson to be found. Would Willis be a no-show, or finally have decided to come out of the shadows?

Just the thought that a mother would have her own child kidnapped, or possibly worse, didn't bear thinking about.

Sarah Jane, Terry, and Kingston trekked through the forest, passing many trees and rocks.

Nothing yet.

Bill had to be here somewhere. He had to be.

A stump appeared. As did the other officers.

'Sorry, sir. Nothing.'

Kingston nodded.

Terry looked at one of the trees.

'What's that?' he said, pointing to the piece of paper stuck across it.

Kingston approached it, ripping the page off.

'Bad luck. Willis.'

Kingston paused, smiling.

'Indeed.'

What-

BANG! BANG!

The other two officers hit the ground.

Sarah Jane and Terry stepped back.

Kingston dumped his gun, still smiling.

'Tick, tick, tick.'

Sarah Jane glanced between him and the surrounding trees, hearing a faint beeping noise.

Oh no.

'Go!'

Sarah Jane and Terry sprinted through the forest, scrambling for the way out.

Closer and closer. Just a little-

BOOM!

The two of them dived to the ground. Gradually, they climbed to their feet, looking behind to the sight of smoke and flames, and whatever was left of the officers.

It had all been...

'Was he Willis?' Terry asked.

Sarah Jane shook her head.

'We have to tell Marie. Tell her the truth.'


	6. Six

'You think she'll believe you?'

Sarah Jane rang the doorbell, as she and Terry stood outside Marie's house.

'Don't know.'

The door opened and Marie greeted them.

'Marie,' Sarah Jane said. 'It's your son. He-'

'Did they find him?'

'No, it's-'

'Come inside and tell me,' Marie said, hurrying them through.

They headed into the living room.

'You remember when we mentioned Willis?' asked Sarah Jane.

'Yeah?'

'Willis led us to believe Billy was in the forest, but PC Kingston-'

'Blew himself up.'

What?

Marie smiled.

'One thing I love about journalists, is their scepticism. I'm glad you didn't believe me.'

Oh God, she couldn't...

'And so is my son.'

Sarah Jane and Terry caught Marie's look, and turned.

'Billy?'

The boy grinned, aiming a gun at Sarah Jane. What-

BANG!

Sarah Jane hit the floor.

'Sarah Jane!'

Someone was kneeling beside her.

She couldn't...everything was...

'Sarah Jane?'

The voice was fading. Everything was fading...

'Can you hear me? Sarah...'


End file.
